Discovered
by Angel-Dartist
Summary: The Brothers have just escaped from the triad, to have Toza discover them the day that Mako has a strange dream about a girl he doesn't know. How will Pro-bending go for him and his brother? sequel to 'On Our Own' check out the first part before continuing to this story
1. Chapter 1 Dreams and reality

**So my dear readers! This is that Squeal to to 'On Our Own'**

**that I promised you about twelve hours ago! **

**If you haven't ****read ****'On Our Own' yet look it up on my profile**

****** because your ********going to be confused if you haven't!**

******I hope you guys enjoy this continuation! **

* * *

**-The next morning-**

-**Winter-**

Mako, had been holding his brother holding him in the jacket while the snow hit down on him and his brother, his head was out. There wasn't any room for it to fit into the already crammed jacket. It used to be able to hold him and his brother, but that was when they had been smaller and his father's jacket still seemed huge to them. Mako lied there using his fire breath to melt the snow that was building on the fabric and began to think over what had happened to him and his brother the night before.

They boys had slept pretty close to where their shack had been, the small house was no longer there. The area had changed a little in the past three years… Lots of stuff had changed. When they had come the night before running from the triad, they had left the box of clothes that Mica had packed for them , behind being in too much of a rush to flee from the area. Across the water a building was being built, it looked huge and the brothers had no idea what it was supposed to be. Only knowing that it hadn't been there when they had ley had left the area, fleeing to the triads.

They had lost the one person that had helped them when they needed it most, Mica. When she had been coming back to republic city from the Northern water tribe after her grandmother had died three months ago, her boat was captured taking the crew and passengers and they hadn't heard about any ones that had escaped. When she died the triad started to treat Mako differently seeing as she could not come to save him. They wanted him to steal and do their dirty work.

Mako had began to feel like he was on his own again, after her death and also with that his birthday was coming again. There wouldn't be a celebration or happiness; it would be like they had done for the last two years, going out to where his parents had taken him Three years ago… The night they were murdered. Mako had still not told his brother how they died, he didn't intend on doing so. The memory was hard for him to carry; he didn't want to place that weight on his brothers shoulder. He hadn't told him that Mica wasn't coming back, his brother asked him every day saying that he missed her and hoped she came back soon.

He put his face into Bolin's hair, it was warm and Mako fell asleep.

For the first night in what felt like forever his dream wasn't about his parent's death, or even about them for that matter. He had a dream of a man that looked like father except for the golden eyes that looked almost like his, with a strange helmet on that had a patch of red on the fore head. Next to him stood on who looked slightly younger with green eyes and a patch of green on his forehead. On the other side of him there stood a girl, she had piercing blue eyes and a blue patch on the forehead of her helmet. They had all been wearing similar colors or uniforms, they had been red with what looked like the future industries logo.

The dream ended and Mako opened his eyes and laid there analyzing his dream while his brother finished his sleeping, the snow had stopped and the sun was shining down into the alley way that they were laying in.

He guessed that the one with the red patch was him, and the one with the green was his brother. But the girl the only thing he had been able to see was her eyes and the tan skin around them and he had no idea who she was. But he had a feeling that she would be important in the future, how far in the future he didn't know. The weight on his shoulder seemed to lift for a few seconds; the spirits did have something planned for him. He hadn't lost his parents for no reason, he was going to somehow meet this girl threw everything that would happen to him and his brother.

He felt Bolin move under the jacket, "Mako, are you awake yet?"

He moved his arm and looked at his little brother smiling.

"What happened? I haven't seen you smile in awhile." Bolin asked questioningly.

Mako laughed, he hadn't smiled for a while and it felt good. "I just know that everything is going to be alright."

His brother looked at him confused.

Mako smiled again, "everythings ok just sleep Bo."

-2 years into the future Mako is now 13 and Bolin is 12. It is sebtember.-

The boys had just woken up and both were very Hungary. they stood up and started towards the end of the alley.

The brothers walked out of the alley, holding the others hand, it was warm and bright and the light burned their eyes. they walked towards the soup kitchen that was in the area. The only money they had was twenty ueans they wanted to keep the money incase they needed it for medicine or new clothes since the two had both been growing. They finally came to the building and went in, the line had been short only five people were in it. The brothers got their food fast and headed out of the shop holding the tray of soup, a dumbling, apple and glass of milk.

When they exited the building someone purposely pushed Mako's try up causing the hot soup and milk to spill on to him.

"Well if it ain't you." Mako feared that someone had possibly been still looking for the two of them, when he looked up at the person they looked familiar.

"Remember me you little fire-bending brat." He said lifting up his sleeve to reveal the scar of the burn that Mako had given to him three years ago.

It was that bully Broody he knew that he might come back some day to haunt him.

"And guess what I found out that I'm a bender to," He held out his hand, there were flames on the boy's knuckles, "The same one as you."

Broody shot a fire ball at Mako nearly hitting him, Mako pushed his brother back and began to fight back. The fight was an easy one, though Broody was bigger than him all of his attacks were predictable. Mako easily dodged the fire throwing one at the bully hitting his other arm, he had fought much harder benders and mugs in the past three years. This boy couldn't compare.

As the boy realized that his arm was burned again, he turned around and ran. "Don't pick a fight you can't take!" Mako called after the bully.

He picked up the apple and the now frozen dumpling, a few people were standing around where the fight had gone on and where looking at Mako in surprise that the little boy had taken on someone that was much older than him.

"Boy! Hey little boy!" He heard a man call in the crowd.

Mako grabbed his brother and they started to walk back to where they had slept the night before. The man continued to call after him, Mako continued to ignore him. The man ran to catch up with him and put his hand on Mako's shoulder.

"That was some really good bending back there for how young you are." The man said panting.

"And you are?" Mako asked, he wanted to get back to the alley he didn't have time for this.

The man toke a second to think and then replied, "My name is Toza, I'm starting up a new sport called pro-bending and I think you have the stuff. How would you like to come and train with me in the arena so maybe you can do pro-bending one day?"

Mako liked the idea but he couldn't "We don't have any money, or parents."

The man scratched his chin in deep thought, "Well than how about you come live in the arena I'll train you and in return all you have to do is do a few easy chores around the arena for me, Deal?"

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! keep checking back for more chapters**

**I update as much as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2 It's a Circus

**Hey guys! Sorry that I didn't**

**Post this chapter sooner! I have been**

**So busy with all my dance stuff and everything**

**else that I am doing! Please keep reading my chapters**

**and looking at my stuff! It really means a lot that even though**

**I hadn't posted stuff for so long I still get so many**

**New visitors! Thanks guys! Your amazing!**

**FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! JUST LOOK UP Angel-Dartist, I WILL BE USING THE ACCOUNT FOR KEEPING YOU GUYS IN THE LOOP ON WHAT MIGHT BE GOING ON WITH/FOR ME, **

**Haha ok wanted to make sure ya'll knew that, I have felt so guild for not posting as much as I usually do so ya. **

**Thanks for be so great!**

* * *

The boys had taken on Toza's offer, agreeing to do chores for Toza and in return get to learn bending, have a warm apartment with a stove and beds. The walk to the under construction arena felt like it had lasted forever.

The boys had so much excitement over what might their new life hold for them, they would be training with someone who had trained amazing benders that had won many times at little fights Toza had held on the street.

"I've trained fire, water and earth benders, yet I myself am only and earth bender." He said proudly as he walked in front of the boys.

"I'm an earth bender." Bolin said happily.

Toza stopped looking back at the little boy, than looked forward and continued to walk and talk, "Well I hope you're a good one cause you're gonna be training until you can't feel your muscles."

As they walked Bolin looked at his brother his eyes huge with fear.

"It's OK Bo, I'm sure it's only a figurative speech." Mako said with a smile.

Toza chuckled than spoke, "Boy nothing I say is a figurative speech."

Both the boys now stopped and looked at each other with their eyes huge, What had they gotten themselves into?

Toza looked back at the boys stopped, turned around to face them and smiled, "You guys are new, and the muscle numbing won't be too much. I'll go easy on you two for a while until you guys get some more muscles to numb." He winked and then turned and continued to walk forward, the boys followed after him. "The only winners are those who practice how they will be when they get out on the field, what I saw in your little brawl back there little fire bender. Was Great Spirit, it will get you far."

Mako smiled, his bending had never been complimented. Everything he knew had been learned on his own, even though Mica had requested for the triads to teach the two boys them bending they never did.

"Now," Toza said turning around to face the boys, "You two are probably the youngest kids I have trained, but I want you two to not make me regret taking you in and teaching you for a few measly chores. Pro-bending is going to be big, I know because we have done a few brawls on the streets. Everyone loves them even non benders, you two have a future but only if you guys actually want to embrace it. This is probably one of the biggest opportunities you two will ever have."

The boys nodded, "We will make you proud Toza." They both spoke at the same time

-at the arena-

The group had finally come to the under construction arena, "Are we even allowed in there?" Mako asked.

"Of course, the inerds are build it's just the outside décor that is being finished." Toza said than continued, "It's completely safe, even the gym is done being build we can start training tomorrow. First let me show where you two will be staying for how ever long." He continued to walk towards the huge building.

They entered the under construction building, it smelled of dust and concrete. But Toza had been right inside was mostly finished. They continued to walk throught the building than turned to their left and there was a flight of stairs that they climbed up to the second floor Toza walked in front of them.

"How long ago did yer parents die?" Toza asked curiously

The question shocked Mako, He took a while to answer. It was hard to think of his deceased parents, "They were mugged," Mako finally said, "five years ago, i was eight."

Toza seemed to tense up than continued to speak, "That is too bad. You know some of the most horrible things in your life can be one of the greatest things to happen to you. My wife actually had been killed, six years ago along with my little girl Gwen. My little girl had been a fire-bender. A very talented one, I had studied every one of her classes and made sure she knew everything so it was second nature to her. When I lost her and my wife life become so hard, After a couple months of their death tried to find ways out of my depression. Pro-bending is what I came up with and I have found new joy in teaching benders how to control their element."

Mako was shocked to hear about Toza's family, he didn't seem like the type who would settle down with a wife and kid.

"I know what you're thinking, but I used to be a very fun person always out in the world. Involved in almost everything that was ever asked of me, but it was mostly for my girl. Showing her that life is only worth living if you're helping others." Toza said very close to tears.

Mako grabbed his brother's hand and ran up to the man putting his hand onto his back, "When I lost my parents, it had been on my birthday. I felt alone, I can guess how you felt losing your little girl."

Toza looked at Mako as they continued to walk and smiled, "You're a good kid, I hope you stay that way." Mako smiled back at Toza, he might be hard person but it was only to shield him from more pain.

They finally came to a ladder leading to another floor abover them, Toza going up the ladder first. When they came to the top they saw a bunch of doors, they only past three than stopped. Toza opened the door, revealing a huge apartment or atleast huge fore the boys.

"This is where you boys will be able to stay; down the ladder in those double doors is the gym I want to see you two down there in the morning rested and ready to train. I have others to train right now, but I can squish you guys in, in the morning."

The boys walked into the room as Toza turned and left, Mako closed the door and Bolin ran and laid down on the coach. There were two beds and a coach than on the far side of the apartment sat a stove and some cupboards, it wasn't much but for them it was amazing.

"This coach is so soft Mako!" Bolin yelled as he jumped up and down on it, "Come jump with me!"

"Bo!" Mako yelled, "I don't think Toza wants to have to replace the coach, those are expensive."

Bolin stopped his jumping and sat down on the coach, looking at the ground of the apartment with sad eyes, "Now Bo, don't you pull that face on me! You know I hate it when you do that."

Just than the boys heard a knock on the door, Mako ran to answer it.

"Okay since there is still a lot of the day left, I decided I should give you guys something to do. The circus is in town, here's six euns go ahead and go watch some shows eat some candy enjoy your last fun day." He handed the boys the money and a poster with the address.

"Thanks Toza, But wait what if someone sees us there and asks to see our parents?" Mako asked, the fear of being separated from his brother was a horrible one.

Toza's eyes widened for a quick moment as he remembered something else, he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket than handed it to Mako. "This is a pass that says you are an athlete of mine I put on there that your parents gave me full guardianship so now no one will question you."

Mako toke the pass than looked back at Toza, "Thank you."

Toza nodded than ran from the door towards the stairs, "Bye boys! Enjoy yourselves!" the man had a hunch that seemed to be forming so as the man walked it almost looked like it might be painful for him. Mako stepped back into the apartment and closed the door, looking at the paper. It was on the east side of town, which was a good amount away from the triad area.

"Can we go Mako? I haven't been to a circus for almost four years now." Bolin whined.

Before the boy's parents had died they would take them to the circus once a year, they had been nearing the time of going to the circus again until their parents had been killed. Mako looked at the flyer than at his brother, "Ok Bo, let's go."

"Yeah!" Bolin said while he jumped up and down clapping.

-At the circus-

The boys had walked across nearly half the town but had finally come to the line to get tickets into the Acro-show. The line went fast and the tickets had only costed a eun each, The boys walked into the tent.

The show had already started, a young girl not any older than Mako balanced on a rope. She looked pale but had blue eyes from what Mako could see, much like the eyes he had seen in his dream just the night before. Her dark hair pulled back in a braid behind her and a mask sat over her forehead and down towards her jaw, though she was young she only had a half top on and shorts that only went to her knees both had red and blue on them and she was wearing no shoes.

She had one hand that was placed on a stand that was latched to the rope while the other helping the rest of her body maintain balance. Then she put her feet down in front of her going into a back bend, she looked like she was about to fall but she didn't. She stood up and cartwheeled off of the rope, pushing back the exit curtains. Mako thought she was amazing and wanted to talk to her. He grabbed a hold of his brother's hand and they ran from the entrance.

"Why are we leaving Mako?" Bolin whined.

Mako was in hurry but quickly said, "We're not leaving we are just going back to get that tight ropiest to sign our circus flyer."

"Oh." Bolin breathed.

As Mako turned around the tent he could see the girl in Red and Blue standing at a mirror. Mako continued to walk up to the girl while Bolin ran up to the girl taking the poster from his brother's pocket taking it up to the girl.

"Miss! Miss!" He called.

She turned around, as Mako got to see her closer he noticed she had slightly tan skin and when she turned around her eyes looked exactly like the ones he had seen in his dream.

"Yes?" She spoke very happily to Bolin, her voice was beautiful… She was beautiful.

"Will you sign my flyer miss?" Bolin asked holding the paper out to her.

"Of course!" She said smiling. She toke a pen off of the table that held the mirror, "Who should I make it out to?"

"Bolin and Mako!" Bolin said instantly.

She smiled as she looked at him, "I'm guessing your Bolin," Than she looked away from Bolin and to Mako, "And that your Mako?" As she looked at Mako he felt like she could see everything, she was beautfil.

"Y-y-ya!" Mako finally managed out.

She giggled at him than spoke, "Your funny, I'm Ty lee by the way." Holding her hand out for him to shake.

* * *

**Ya I decided that I really wanted to put**

**Ty lee or someone related to her in here**

**Because I myself loved her character, she **

**Is going to be granddaughter of Ty lee but **

**Will be a lot like the original but with bending abilies..**

* * *

**NEWS FOR LEGEND OF KORRA SEASON TWO!**

**AZULA will be coming up in the series as a evil spirit, which**

**Is good cause I really thought that the voice actor really**

**Played a good villain!**

* * *

**Please write a review, again I am so sorry for such a **

**Late posting I am so behind and I would really love it you guys **

**Could give me some ideas just message them to me, with me being sick it is so hard to come up with new stuff! Thanks again! **

**Angel-D**


	3. Chapter 3 The date

**Hey guys Sorry for not posting in a while!**

**I have been so sick! And very busy so that**

**Makes everything harder! I won't make any promises**

**As to one my next chapter will be posted but please **

**Read and review ideas would be so nice! Thanks guys!**

* * *

Mako couldn't help but stare at Ty lee, he hadn't even noticed that she had put out the hand or even for that fact taken it. He was mesmerized by how beautiful she was. Ty lee smiled and laughed as she spoke, "Are you going to shake my hand or just stare at it?" she asked playfully.

Mako's eyes got slightly bigger and he breathed in a little air, He had looked so stupid!he quickly toke her hand and shook it. "Mako, Firebender."

"Your funny," She said poking his shoulder with the one he had just shoke. "Nice to know you're a bender, I'm the acrobat for the circus." She smiled.

"Ty lee! You're on in 5 minutes and you're not changed into your other costume!" The ring master called.

"Oh no. K tooki! I'll be ready!" She yelled, than turned back to Mako, "I have to get changed but want to see you again if that would be ok."

"Oh ya, we would just have to do it when I'm done with training." Mako said in a cool voice.

Bolin looked up at his brother, "But Mako Toza-" Mako Elbowed his brother in the ribs stopping his from finishing his sentence. He wanted to look cool, and hard to get.

She smiled knowing that Mako was lying but didn't care, "Well I get done with all of my shows at 5 so maybe we could go than?"

"YA I think that will work." Mako replied.

She smiled, "Ok how about I meet you over by the opening of the tent?"

Mako nodded yes.

"Okay see you than." She quickly gave Mako a hug, than handing Bolin the flyer. She turned around and ran into the small tent besides the performing tent.

'_She's amazing. _Mako thought to his self.

"She didn't sign my poster!" Bolin whined next to him.

"I'll have her sign it tonight." Mako said still looking at the tent she had ran into. "Let's go back to the arena. I have a date to get ready for."

They turned around and began to walk back the way they came.

-Ty lee-

Ty lee had just finished her last show, and in her opinion it had been her best show. She didn't tumble or have to re find her balance, she was a stone as the Rhin-phant ran around the circus floor. She stepped out the performance tent and looked around for Tooki, Weather it had been her best show she had been in a even better mood than she ever had before and she didn't want tooki to-

"Well hello Ty, where do you think you're going?" Tooki seemed to come out from nowhere standing between her and the changing tent.

"Um well I was going to go on a walk with my friend." Ty lee replied with fear in her voice.

Tooki looked at her than sighed and relied, "Did you forget I own you? You didn't tell me anything about you planning to leave tonight." He said rubbing her tan cheek.

She pushed his hand from her face, "It's just a walk I see no harm in it."

He smiled, "Is this the boy that you saw last night? The one who will be friends to the avatar in the future?"

"No it's not." If she told him the truth she didn't know what Tooki would do to him.

Tooki looked at her suspiciously but finally gave in, "Enjoy your walk, but just know this world is harsh on non-benders especially girl ones."

"I know sir." At her reply he moved to the side and let her continue on. If only he knew what she could she would get more respect from him.

-With Mako- Tylee

They had been out for almost an hour walking around the town, both had money in their pocket for diner if they got it. They had talked and laughed than came to the ba sang restraunt. "Would you like to get some food?" Mako asked kindly opening the door for her.

"Yes Mako I would love to." She said walking through the open door.

The two went to the front desk and were sat immediately.

Ty lee finally got up the courage to ask mako the question she had been dying to ask. "What happened to your parents Mako?"

The question seemed to catch him off guard and he looked to the distance, than finally spoke "They were mugged." He told her but the rest of the memory was a hard one to tell.

She put her hand on to his wrist that was close to her, "I lost my parents at a young age as well. I understand if you don't want to tell. Death is something hard no matter how long they have been gone."

"Why did you join the circus?" Mako asked back to her.

Ty lee looked at the table than looked back up, "When my parents had been killed I went and lived with my grandmother who I was named after she taught me everything, acrobatics this skill called chi bloking and told me about the circus all the time. Than the adventrues she had with the kyoshi warriors. One day I just left I didn't leave a note I just left from Kyoshi island to an earth kingdom near by, I was lucky to find Tooki in there who toke me in when he saw my talents." She smiled at Mako

"Do you ever miss your grandma or Parents?" Mako asked, "Do you ever write to your grandmother?"

She bit her lip, "My grandmother is dead." She said looking down at the table her hands fiddleing around, "She died last year, two days ago."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."Mako said feeling guily.

She looked back up at him, Why should you feel any guilt? Death is natural, the spirits have better plans for them that I may never understand. It's sad that I have lost the ones that are closest to me, but that seems to be the order of life. My grandmother taught me everything she knew she still is with me, she is the one who found me a water bending master and did everything to get me my best."

"You're a water bender?" Mako asked.

She nodded, "But no one else can know, my bending is meant to be a secret."

"Why can't you share?" Mako was shocked why would anyone have to hide their bending.

She paused but finally replied, "Tooki would love if he ould have a water bender at his control, especially one who can blood-bend."

His eyes widen in shock, "You can blood bend."

She nodded, "I learned Blood-bending as a way of defense if Tooki knew he would abuse it. He is a horrible ring leader and he believes that he owns me."

"Why don't you leave?" Mako asked.

"Where would I go?" Ty lee replied, "Plus I'm actually happy I work on my skill in acrobatics."

"What about your bending?"

"Up until today I almost forgot I could bend. But I still know how to."

The time went fast, the two ordered and ate their food fast talking as well. Laughing sharing memories good times, Ty Lee had had the most fun she had had in a while. They left the restaurant and towards the circus, Ty lee put on her jacket as they left the door. They had talked along the way and continued to share memories when they finally showed up to the circus area, and it was time to say goodbye.

"Mako, I want to thank you for the amazing night. You're a very sweet guy." She quickly kissed his check and ran into her tent.

She did stay around to see his face at her unexpected kiss because she wanted to get back as fast as she could. Tooki couldn't know how long she had been out, but he had been waiting for her.

"Well hello you little flirt." He said.

* * *

**Cliff hanger! Haha please keep reading I know this was such a **

**Long wait but thanks to those who have continued to read and favorite**

**My stories! Please review and share ideas I am having a small writers **

**Block so ideas would be nice! Will be doing spirits next!**


	4. Apologies and News

Ok my little rabbit monkeys! I apologize that this isn't a actual update, sorry angel dartist is really bad I admit, truthfully I don't mean to keep you guys waiting for my continuation of the stories I honestly don't, but I am having a bit of a hard time with these past months ever since school got back in.

You might be asking what are these awful things angel-d is going through? Well I am currently having the hardest time ever in school, had to quit cheer, and no longer dance at my studio. In a way I kinda have lost everything. But you know I plan to be back writing very soon.

Again I very much apologize for not posting these past few months, I am soo so so so very sorry I hopefully will post Monday as I have to write up a few chapters and finished all my homework for school that is coming up. I so very much apologize for doing this to all you loyal souls who have been checking up.

If you wish to talk or ask me anything feel free to PM me, I hopefully will be on all day tomorrow and can answer anything you have to ask me.

Thanks for supporting me and checking up on my stories!

3 Angel-D


End file.
